


Please...

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Sledgefu Fandom, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, I think that’s all?, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slight Choking, cumming untouched, dom/sub tones, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Looking over towards the open shower curtain Eugene was once again stunned by the beautiful man that currently had his head stuck out, shampoo still in his hair, droplets of water coursing their way down his chest.  Talk about mouth watering, Eugene thought.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the warning tags above. This is a pretty smutty fic. Thank you so much to all of you who read and I hope you enjoy it. Kudos much appreciated.
> 
> Characters based solely upon The Pacific (TV)

Hearing the door to the bathroom click open Merriell poked his head out of the shower.

“What’re you doin’?” Merriell asked looking over watching Eugene splash water on his face.

He’d been watching television when Merriell came in from working on their porch; laying down new boards to replace the old rotting ones. Watching him cross through the living room, dirt streaked across his face he mentioned something to Eugene about grabbing a shower because he was filthy.

Mulling it over Eugene just couldn’t get past that word “filthy” and decided to see if he could get Merriell to have some fun.

Looking over towards the open shower curtain Eugene was once again stunned by the beautiful man that currently had his head stuck out, shampoo still in his hair, droplets of water coursing their way down his chest. Talk about mouth watering, Eugene thought.

“You need any help in there?” Eugene slyly smiled, shrugging out of his clothes and stepping into the shower.

Smirking Merriell quickly rinsed the shampoo out as he felt an arm wind it’s way around his waist. Laughing playfully he shoved Eugene in the chest.

“And just what are you about?” Merriell asked coyly. Reaching a hand out he skimmed a finger down Eugene’s abdomen stopping teasingly right underneath his navel.

“I’m pretty sure you know exactly what I’m up to,” Eugene murmured stepping into Merriell’s space.

“Maybe, I’m just too tired after all the hard work I’ve been doin’ all day.” Merriell teased, slipping closer; chest to chest.

Nuzzling his neck Eugene murmured “ **that didn’t stop you before**.”

Sliding a hand up along the back of Merriell’s neck he gripped his hair tightly. A slight pull angling his face up for a kiss. He knew exactly how to get Merriell going; rougher the better.

A low moan escaping his partner’s lips had Eugene sliding up a hand and anchoring it on Merriell’s hip. Squeezing tightly he felt the sharp inhaled breath before he had an already excited Merriell wrapped around him.

Noticing his hard cock Eugene chuckled. “I thought you were just too tired for this, Mer.” He teased, trailing a finger down his side.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me,” Merriell demanded, hands gripping Eugene’s neck.

The combination of the hot water and heady kisses were getting to be too much for Merriell. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“No more teasing,” he whispered, reaching down to stroke Eugene’s cock. Dropping to his knees, water beating against his back he licked a stripe from balls to tip, suckling the head before taking him in as deep as he could. He’d gotten pretty good at deep throating and loved the way it got Eugene all hot and bothered. Wrapping one hand around the base of Eugene’s cock the other sliding down to touch his own.

“You know better, Mer” Eugene warned, gripping his shoulder.

Whimpering Merriell brought his hand back up to grasp Eugene’s hip.

“You’re going to be good, right?” Eugene demanded.

Shaking his head as best he could with a mouth full of cock he spread his fingers across Eugene’s hip using him for leverage as he went to work sucking in earnest.

The sounds of Merriell’s mouth around his cock were delectable. Feeling the flick of his tongue as he sucked the head was making Eugene crazy with desire. Reaching down he buried his hands in those wet curls tugging tightly, hips fucking into his mouth. Feeling his body beginning to get too close he pulled Merriell off, much to the other man’s dismay.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Merriell whined; a pout forming on that sinful mouth.

Giving him a ravenous kiss, Eugene uttered “I want to fuck you.” Pulling him tightly against him, cocks rubbing together.

Panting, Merriell challenged “then fuckin’ do it.”

Twisting Merriell around so his chest was against the wall Eugene grabbed the vaseline; slicking his finger up.

Kicking apart Merriell's legs he wrapped his body around Merriell’s back, pinning his arms above him with one hand. “I know exactly what you want, Merriell Shelton.” He whispered causing goose bumps to erupt across his skin and a shiver make its way across his body

Tugging experimentally at the hand currently holding his arms above him earned Merriell a sharp slap to the ass. “You’re going to do exactly what I want, aren’t you?” Eugene growled, nipping at the back of Merriell’s neck.

Nodding his head was all Merriell could manage to get out before gasping at the intrusion of the first finger. Pumping his finger lazily Eugene continued talking to him. “You like it when I get rough with you don’t you Mer?” He questioned, biting down a little harder than necessary across the back of his neck. Feeling Merriell roll his hips attempting to get some kind of friction on his painfully hard cock, Eugene began his game. “What do you have to say?” He asked, kissing his way down his shoulder.

Waiting for a response while adding a second finger he ran his hand down Merriell’s abdomen stopping just shy of touching his cock. Feeling his partner strain against his hands he chuckled.

Moving his fingers more determinedly he stroked that special spot inside causing Merriell to throw back his head on a long moan.

“Come on,” Eugene whispered, lips grazing down the side of Merriell’s neck.

“What do you say?” He whispered.

Feeling he had opened him enough he slowly entered him. Pushing forward experimentally he was rewarded with a low groan.

Rocking his hips while holding Merriell’s wrists tightly he waited.

Merriell was on fire. This is what he ached for, complete and utter loss of control. However, even he had his pride and he was going to make Eugene work to get that one little word to leave his lips.

“Fuck, Gene.” Merriell moaned, body pushing back against him. “Speed it up.”

Languidly moving his hips, refusing to increase his pace he waited. Laying a kiss to Merriell’s shoulder he knew he was close to getting what he wanted. Pushing Merriell further into the wall he knew between his hard thrusts and the friction on his cock he was going to have him begging. It wasn’t often he made Merriell cum untouched, but it was going to happen tonight. He was determined.

It was tantalizing watching him pitifully pressing against the tiles of the shower wall, desperately seeking some relief.

Flipping him around Eugene buried his face in Merriell’s neck. Pushing him back against the wall gave him more leverage to do what he wanted. What he knew would eventually break Merriell and he would give in. They’d played this little game before, and Eugene always won.

Lifting him tight against his body he ground his dick inside of Merriell, feeling him wrap his legs tightly around him.

“I swear ta God Gene you betta’ start fucking me hard, right now.” Merriell demanded.

Attempting to gain the upper hand he drew long scratches across his lover’s back. Grinning smugly when he heard Eugene’s sharp intake of breath; hips stuttering.

It would take more than that for Eugene to lose this game.

Merriell tossed his head to the side baring his throat, knowing full well the impact that had on Eugene. He needed him to go faster, harder, still being stubborn and refusing to give Eugene what he wanted.

Watching Merriell’s mouth open with a gasp almost made Eugene lose control. Slowing down he watched the look of consternation settling across his lover’s face.

Slamming into him hard gave him the desired effect; the dam on his mouth broke.

“Oh Fuck Eugene, you gotta touch me, please.” He babbled. “Oh please, please, please.”

“No,” he replied, mercilessly. Picking up his pace Eugene could feel Merriell pushing down against him.

“Please Eugene” He begged. “I need ta cum.” Panting he grabbed a hold of Eugene hard enough to leave a mark, trying so hard to get Eugene deeper, closer, anything to cause him to lose himself. He found himself mumbling over and over “please Gene, please.”

Changing his angle Eugene pushed into him harder.

“Oh fuck, Gene,” Merriell whined meeting him thrust for thrust. Trapping him up against the wall Eugene began to fuck him just how he liked it; down and dirty.

The moans reverberating off the walls of the shower were indecent. Merriell wasn’t holding back at all now “harder,” he cried out. “For fuck’s sake Gene, give it to me.”

And Eugene did just that; fucking Merriell so hard his whole body bounced with the effort.

Merriell could feel it coming, blood roaring through his ears. The friction on his cock was unbearable. He just needed one touch and he’d come undone.

“Please, please,” he pleaded “touch me.”

Groaning he continued to feel Gene stabbing at his prostate causing him to light up from the inside out.

Feeling Eugene move up and mouth at this neck he hoped he knew what was coming next because that would be it for him. He couldn’t not lose it when Eugene did what he was about to do.

“So good, Mer.” He whispered, sucking a mark into the caramel colored skin of his neck; skating his lips across his shoulder. “You know I love you begging. You’re such a dirty boy,” he whispered right up against his ear, feeling the shiver course it’s way through Merriell’s body.

Hearing Merriell’s breath start to hitch he knew how close he was. Placing his mouth on the expanse of skin above his collar bone Eugene slowed down grinding his cock inside him waiting for that tell tale sign that Mer was past the point of no return. Listening to his muffled groans, panting breaths, feeling his body starting to tighten Eugene wound an arm around his waist. Holding him tightly he roughly started snapping his hips; causing a sobbed “please” to escape Merriell’s mouth.

“Oh. Oh fuck,” Merriell moaned. Reaching up a hand to close around his throat Eugene squeezed just slightly hearing Merriell let out a whine. He knew their safe word should he need it, not that he’d ever used it.

Watching his husband arch and writhe in front of him Eugene almost came, but he wanted Merriell to let loose first.

Knowing exactly what to do to send him right over the edge he tightened his hand around Merriell’s neck; watching those blue eyes turn wild and desperate.

Leaning down Eugene mouthed over the side of his collar bone. Listening to Merriell begging and feeling his body quiver he bit down, hard; the taste of copper on his tongue.

Hearing Merriell’s sharp intake of breath Eugene felt his body run taut, stunning mouth letting loose a guttural cry, shudders wracking his body as he forcefully jerked and shot cum all over their chests.

Feeling Merriell’s rim close tightly around his cock Eugene panted out a breath, yanking Merriell against him as he came.

Chest to chest breathing hard Eugene gripped Merriell’s jaw moving in for a more gentle kiss. Watching as Merriell struggled to flutter his eyes open.

Slipping out, watching Merriell grimace he caressed his side watching his lover slowly come around, chest flushed a dusky pink, mouth open attempting to calm his shaky breaths.

Placing a kiss upon that mouth Eugene wiped at the bead of blood on Merriell’s shoulder.

“You okay?” He questioned. Even though Merriell liked it rough Eugene would never want to push him too far. He knew Merriell’s limits.

Watching those owl eyes blink open slowly, still panting a smile bloomed across his face.

Tugging Eugene in for a passionate kiss he gently broke away, blue eyes struggling to stay open. “I love you” left his lips exhaustedly as Eugene lowered him back to standing; keeping an arm securely around his waist.

Squeezing him tightly against him, with a nip to his lip Eugene whispered “I love you too.”


End file.
